


Are you mine?

by Witcher_Heart



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But old Augustus design, I did this on a big whim, M/M, Set in the newer film, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because i dislike the new one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Heart/pseuds/Witcher_Heart
Summary: Okay, I did this whole thing because I have no self control and like to cram every AU into one and not make two or three. Ugh I might do a whole story for this so watch out =pMike looks for the first thing to destroy in the candy room, unaware that he has caught a younger boy's eye





	Are you mine?

Mike looked around the wondrous forest the insane chocolate man somehow made. Trees made of peppermint, grass sweet and crunchy, apples candied to the core, and much more like jawbreaker, pumpkins. Interesting.

Mike smiled as he split from the group running to them, with a few tries he he kicked hard, but no luck. Using his heel he brought his foot down hard succeeding in making a crack.

Unknowing to him, the blonde german had followed the small Alpha close behind. Seeing the red and oranges of the pumpkins set off his hunger, not caring if Mike saw him, Augustus rushed beside the other. 

Mike continued to smash as he saw the bigger boy settle on the other one. Augustus put the fruit between his thighs, pulling his knees tight he put the tip of his elbow on the hard shelled candy. His other hand found the fist he had made, and with one swift movement Augustus split the pumpkin into harsh halfs. Quick hands grabbed at the purple goop that filled the pumpkin.

Mike marveled at the other, looking down at his smashed pumpkin. “How did you do that?” falled from his mouth, though he already knew. Find the weak equator, and make it an epicenter. Simple science really.

“Oh, hey!” Augustus said without stopping the constant stream of food into his mouth. Getting rid of the filling he had moved onto the shell. Mike winced, he hated when people talked with their mouth open. “You’re Mike of the Teavee’s, i’m Augustus.” With one of the halfs stuck his mouth he reached his hand out. Secretly Augustus had been waiting to introduce himself, but had been to shy until food was involved.

“I am Mike.” He looked down at the most likely sticky hand and declined to shake it. When he hadn’t Augustus looked to his hand and laughed a small giggle.  
“Sorry, we just might never have another chance of ever seeing this again, so why not try and have a taste of everything?” He wiped his hand against the grass. 

“I don’t actually like sweets, mostly chocolate though.” MIke confessed “More into gaming.”

“Really?” Augustus thoughts stopped, train of thought pulled to an absolute stop. The thing he could see in his minds eye was his soul mark. “I-I uhh like chocolate a lot!” Augustus’s soul mark had never been a problem before, it was of a small box with a joystick and some colorful buttons. He was confused with it when he was small but with an explanation from his mom he found it to be a gaming box. There was not many video games in Germany, so trying to be more prepared when he met his Soulmate, he played anything he could get his hand onto. Desperate to relate to a person he hadn’t met yet.

Mike reflected on his own mark at Augustus’s words, a Wonka bar with a bite out of it with the wrapper half on. When he was little Wonka bars were still new on the market, and he had tried them. Not finding the hoot and holler about them, and actually detesting sweet things, he always thought his soul mark ment that his Soulmate worked at a store or that they would be related in another way. Not an obsessive fannatic of eating them. But now it was an almost certainty.

“Mike, what are you doing!” His father found his way up the small hill they were on. Looking at the smattering mess that coated his foot. 

“What! He said ‘have fun’ that’s what i’m doing.”Mike turned fully around trying to block the young German from his dad. “Having fun.” He growled. His father shook his head and backed down from the Alpha.

Mike let a small victory dance let go in his head. Presenting as an Alpha so young had its perks. He had done so after he had illegally bought an AO rated, adults only, game. It had the best gore of the generation, and Mike could not pass on that. What he hadn’t accounted for was the sex scenes. And my my their were many. His parents found him not long after his first rut. It had embarrassed him but know he was glad and proud of his early blooming. It made him be taken more seriously. 

Turning around he found Augustus without his coat, the sleeve of his white dress shirt was pulled up to show the small t.v. plug and play system. “A-are you mine?” He look up at him

Mike looked around before kneeling with Augustus behind the purple peppermint tree. He made quick work of his under sleeve, bearing the chocolate bar. “Oh” he breathed out.

“I love chocolate.” Augustus repeated his earlier statement. Taking hold of Mike’s wrist he leaned in closer, eyes sliding shut. All nervousness from before vanished, he had been waiting for this day his whole life. Someone who will always love him. Someone he could be so carefree with.

Mike panicked for second before he settled. Knowing it would happen sooner or later, he would rather it know when no one could see them, hopefully. Leaning in Mike followed the other boy “I’m more into gaming.” He breathed over Augustus's lips. 

Pushing the final was their lips pressed together, slowly Mike cupped his hands around the other’s head, fingers finding their way into blonde locks. Augustus’s hand found their way all the way around Mike, pulling the skinnier boy down on top of him. 

With a bold move, Mike pressed his tongue into the German’s mouth. It was almost sickenly sweet, but with a whole other flavor that was just Augustus that made Mike want more. 

Augustus squeaked at the intrusion but then moaned as the kiss became deeper. 

“Boys! Young boys where are you we’re are going to continue the tour!” 

Mike reluctantly disconnected their lips. Looking down at the younger boy and seeing a string of spit connecting them. Augustus’s face was red and eyes half lidded in pleasure. That look made maike just wanna kiss his again, but he remembered the older male looking for them and got up.

Finding the other’s coat he got Augustus to sit up and He put the coat on him, buttoning it up he ran his hands over the blonde’s soft curves.

“Oh, there you are. Come on boys, much more to see.” Willy had spotted them over the hill, waving his hand over his head.

“Augustus, my baby! Where are you?” With his mother’s cry Augustus snapped out of the haze that filled the air around them. Shooting up and pulling Mike up in the process, he ran around the tree and to his mother. 

“Mom, Mom!!” Augustus cried back and fell into her arms. 

“My sweet little candy what happened to you, are you feeling hot.” She frowned and put a hand to his head.

“No Mother i’m fine, wonderful in fact!” Augustus giggled and pressed his face into his mother’s white apron she wore over her green dress. Arm encircled her and squeezed.

“Oh that's good yeah?” His mother squeezed back with the same force.

Mike found his way back to his dad, playing it cool with hands in his front pockets. His dad looked at him disapprovingly. “What did you do to that poor boy?”

“Nothing dad! Ugh.” Mike’s hand found his phone in his pocket, he squeezed it as a reassurance that he wasn’t going crazy in this sweet green house. A feeling of warmth covered him like a blanket as he saw Augustus. His mate, his Soulmate. His. Maybe this factory wasn’t so bad.


End file.
